Good Ol' Drunkiness
by KittyKat835
Summary: Mer, Derek, Alex, Xtina, Izzie, George, and Burke are drunk- yes I know Burke is gone but SO WHAT! updated with chapter 5!
1. Spirit of Easter Pooper

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**A/N: ok, I wrote another one of these, seeing as everyone likes these sooooo much!**

**Do u people ACTUALLY read my A/Ns? PLEASE let me know if u do, cause I go through ALL this trouble 2 type these A/Ns out, and if u people don't even read them, then I should just leave them out!**

**This chapter is kinda short, but I like it!**

**

* * *

**  
(Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, George, Alex, Derek and Burke are all sitting in Meredith's house with nothing to do)

Cristina: Georgie, go get me some more alcohol.

George: (grumbling)Its George.

Alex: No, its not, its Edward Flopinthwopper.

Derek: Peter Flopinthwopper.

Burke: Peter Rabbit.

Meredith: Oh, Oh, Oh, get this…Peter……COTTONTAIL!

Everyone except for Cristina: (singing) Here comes Peter Cottontail…

Cristina: Shut up.

Everybody minus Cristina: Hoppin' down the bunny trail…

Izzie: Hippity, Hoppity, Easter's on its waaaaaaaay! (she gets up and starts hopping around)

Cristina: NO, ITS, NOT! It's nowhere near Easter.

Derek: Spirit-of-Easter Pooper.

Cristina: What!

Burke: yeah, you're right, she is!

Christina: WHAT!

Alex: You see Yang, it's like party pooper, but we're celebrating Easter, therefore, you're a Spirit-of-Easter Pooper.

Izzie: (she stopped hopping and looks at Cristina evilly) Go get us some alcohol, you Spirit-of-Easter Pooper!

(Cristina goes into the kitchen and opens the cupboard where they keep the alcohol. Cristina is staring at the open cupboard, looking mortified)

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! ok, fine, that probably isn't a real cliffhanger, oh well.**

**REVIEW! and tell me if u read my A/Ns!**


	2. bye bye

**Disclaimer: me no own Grey's Anatomy**

**Ok, haven't updated in a while, haven't updated ANY story in a while! But between school, family, sports, homework, and friends, I just couldn't find time!**

**JESSERBELLE IS MY IDOL!!! She is the one that inspired me to write this and my other story like this called Party, if any of you know her, tell her to come and read my stories and review.**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Cristina: (back in the living room) you're out of liquor (looks like shes about to cry)

Burke: Then we must go get some!!(says in a matter-of-factly voice)

Cristina: Fine, go

Burke: AAHAHAHAHAH- oh, you're SERIOUS?? Well, im not going alone, end of story, good bye, the end

George: bye bye(waves bye)

Burke: IM NOT GOING ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Meredith: but-

Burke: (screams) IM NOT GOING ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meredith: (starts crying) WHAAAAAAA,(says in baby voice) BIG HAIRY MWAN IS VWARY SCAWWY!!(points at Burke)

Burke: im not hairy! Or scary!!!

Derek: psssshh! Ya, im suuure, you are TOO scary!

Burke:…………….……im not going alone

Izzie: (in a perky voice) lets all go!!

(so they all head out to go buy more liquor)

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v  
**

**yes, you guessed it, no liquor, but i couldnt think of anything else!! and i thought it made for a good story line**

**Ok, short, not very funny, but its just a transition chapter, the next one will be better**

**  
REVIEW!!! or I wont write another!! Ill make you a deal, review, and ill give you a choco-choco chip cookie!!! And POP :D me like!**


	3. rock paper scissors

**AN its been SO long since I've wroten a story! Im very very sorry!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

(everyone goes outside and starts walking to the store)

George: (singing) on the road again, I cant waaait to get on the roa-

Cristina: shut up

George: you

Cristina: you

George: you!

Derek: (walks up to George and stomps on his foot)

George: OWWWWWWW

Derek: haha

George: meanie (pouts)

Izzie: im boredededededededed

Meredith: lets play a game!

Burke: like what???

Izzie: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!!!!!!

everyone except Izzie and George: (groans)

George: what? I happen to like rock paper scissors!

Derek: fiiiiiine, lets play

Izzie: rock

(everyone taps their fist on their hands)

Izzie: (says fast) paper scissors shoot!

Cristina: (rock)

Derek: (scissors)

Meredith: (paper)

Izzie: (paper)

Burke: (rock)

George: (punches Derek)

Derek: OWWW (rubs his face)

George: that's what you get for stomping on my foot!!!!!! (crosses arms and sticks tounge out at Derek)

(it starts to rain)

Izzie: YAY RAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs around with tounge out, head up, and arms in the air)

Cristina: crap

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**i hope theres no typos, i wrote this fast before bed **

**R&R ALL!!!!!! THANNKKSS  
**


	4. fun at the store

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own GA or Family guy, or nerds or candy corn or anything else i used in the chapter  
**

**i do own the story party tho, which is mentioned in here, read it if you havent yet, its alot like this one! **

**this isnt very funny, but its really chaotic  
**

_**i see a sea that likes to see a sea **_

(they finally get to the store and they are all dripping wet)

Meredith: OOOO candy!!!!! (runs over to the candy)

Burke: (walks up to sales clerk) hi mister!!

Clerk: um, hi

Izzie: (holds out hand) hi!! I'm Izzie!!! What's your name??!!!!

Clerk: (eyes her hand suspiciously) Criss (shakes her hand)

Cristina: (sits on the floor in the corner, dripping wet, very pissed off)

Derek: George!!! (George just whacked him on the head with a chip bag, and it breaks) you're gunna get it!! (chases George around with a nerds rope in his hand)

George: (grabs a 2 liter pop and starts running from Derek)

Alex: I wanna join!!!! (grabs a bag of candy corn, opens it, and starts chucking the corn at George and Derek)

Izzie: (notices someone walking into the store) HI!!! Look at me!! Look at me!! (starts jumping up and down say look at me over and over)

Burke: (to Criss) we want beer, or wine, or something with alcohol

Criss: (looks from George to Derek to Burke to Alex to Mer(who is trying to steal candy) to Izzie, and shakes his head) Im not giving you anymore then you already have on your system!

Burke: I said I wanted alcohol and if I say I want alcohol I sure as hell better get it!!!!!!!!!

Criss: no

(Burke starts making the horrible screeching noise that if you read "party" you'll know what I mean)

George: (hits Derek on the head with the pop, it breaks) uh oh

Meredith: (skips around shoving candy into her face while trying to "LA") wlaa wlaa wllaaa wllaaaa wlaa wl-(slips on pop and hits head on floor and starts screeching)

Criss: crap, now I have 2 crying adults AND a freaky way-too-perky adult(AN- I have no idea how to describe her) in my store, crap

Derek: (sees Meredith lying on floor screeching) what the deuce?! (starts acting like stewie) Where is Lois?!! I must capture her and use my brain ray to suck out her brains and KILL HER

Izzie: (stops jumping) I LOVE STEWIE!!!!!

Criss: IM GUNNA CALL THE COPS ON All OF YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!!

Burke: uh oh

George: uh oh

Everyone else cuz im too lazy to type out them all: uh oh

(everyone runs out of the store empty handed except for Mer who still has candy and Cristina who took some beer)

**_some seas see seas that arnt really seas _**

**R&R and i'll love you forever:P**


	5. randomness

**AN: ok, so, haven't updated in a while, it doesn't help that no one has commented :( :( :(**** well, this is your last chance, if no one comments on this, I won't finish this, cuz I'm afraid no one is reading this, I don't care if you only put 'good' or 'like it' or 'I read it' cuz all I care about is that I know people are reading this!**

**I would like you to write something different, but, if that's allllll that your willing to write, then I guess it works**

**oh, and if you haven't read my other story, party, its kinda like this, please read it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing, not even a computer :P**

_**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**_

Cristina: (skips out of the store with the beer, looking way too happy to be Cristina) YAY! I got beer!!!!! I got beer!! (starts running around the grass chanting 'I got beer' while chugging some)

Burke: I LOVE SUMMER!!!!!! (runs around happily until he falls into a pile of snow)

Izzie: (in baby voice) AWWW IT STWOPPED WAINING!!! (starts pouting, sits on ground and starts to cry)

Alex: (mocking Izzie) AWW IT STOPPED WAINING! (starts fake-crying and sobbing)

Izzie: SHUT UP! (starts bawling and tries to hit Alex, and horribly misses)

(Cristina slips on a puddle and breaks a bottle of beer)

George: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Derek! Go and lick up the beer! (runs over to Derek and shoves his face in the concrete where it spilled, and starts rubbing Derek's nose in it)

Meredith: EEEEEEEWWWW!!! Derek stop, you don't know where that ground had been!!! Gross gross gross!!!!! (repeats 'gross' over and over while stomping foot furiously on ground and looking completely mortified)

Derek: Get off me! (hurtles George off him and slaps him in the face. When he suddenly, realizes what Mer said) Mer, the ground has been on the ground, it can't walk!! (says matter-of-factly) I think you're drunk!

Burke: DUH! (slaps Derek)

(George, Derek and Burke all start slapping each other)

Izzie: (runs up to the boys with tears streaming down her face) STOP THIS MADNESS!!! (starts bawling even harder)

(Cristina gets up and slowly walks away from the rest of the group, who are all preoccupied with their own things and breaks into a run in the opposite direction with all the beer)

Alex: (who was trying to sleep on the ground, sees Cristina running away, jumps up and points to Cristina) Get her!!!!!!!!!

**_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_**

**hmm, i wonder if it can rain in winter, i've never seen it happen before... kinda wacko...well, this whole story is kinda wacko :P**_  
_

**ok, so please comment!!! And if you read my ANs please write in your comment "Mr. cheesefrenchfryburger" :P **


End file.
